


Declassified

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: David receives a package containing declassified material about his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Meets **McSheplets** 234: declassification

David looked at the package he had received in the post, weighing it in his hands as he wondered what it might contain. On closer observation he noticed it had an official stamp on the outside that said it had come from Homeworld Security so he had a pretty good idea it would reveal something about his brother that he had not been cleared to see before. He took it to his study and placed it on top of the mahogany desk that had once belonged to their father, deliberating over it for another full minute before deciding to pour himself a drink first.

The whisky was a beautiful, rich color in the lead crystal glass but he barely noticed its beauty, savoring the first taste instead as he sat behind the desk and picked up a letter opener. The sharp blade slid through the packaging easily and he sighed when he pulled it apart to view the contents. He had always hoped this day would come, having received John's unclassified personal possessions several years earlier, and a short report summarizing the events. He knew he hadn't been given everything and he had wanted answers but had to make do with an empty coffin funeral and a hope the full events surrounding John's death would be declassified in his lifetime. David was glad he hadn't needed to wait decades, just a couple of years.

David smiled when he saw a stack of photos, flipping through them. He remembered Ronon from their dad's funeral, and John had mentioned a Rodney and Teyla so he guessed the other people in the 'team' photos were them. It took a moment to pick out why they seemed strange, noticing the clothing worn by Ronon and Teyla, and the backgrounds that looked as if they'd been taken in some opulent Dubai hotel, with sunlight pouring through a glorious multicolored stain glass window behind a huge circular piece of art. The markings looked like representations of constellations though he couldn't see any familiar ones.

David set aside the photos and looked through the sketch book. As a kid John had always loved to sketch, and a s big brother, David had always tormented his more artistic little brother. He wondered why they had classified the sketch book as it was filled only with fantasy art of soaring towers and a snowflake city floating on a blue ocean.

He almost overlooked the thumb drive, turning it over in his fingers several times before pulling his laptop closer and inserting it. It contained a single video file and David took another sip of whisky to brace himself before opening it. His eyes watered with bittersweet memories as John's face came into view, his features delicate like their mother whereas David had taken after Patrick Sheppard's side of the family.

"Dave, I'm glad we had a chance to reconnect after Dad's funeral, and I wish I could have sent this to you sooner because you deserved to know the truth." He paused. "All of the truth."

John's eyes darted off to the right, a small frown creasing his forehead, and David could hear someone in the background but the words were too muffled.

"I'm getting to that part, Rodney." He looked back at the camera. "First off... I'm not dead, but this mission was so important, so critical, and so highly classified they decided it would be better if everyone believed we were dead. It's about a ship called ' _Destiny_ '. There should be more about it on the drive once you've viewed this video." He looked aside. "Yeah, Rodney. It was a clever idea."

David was so stunned he barely noticed John rolling his eyes as the muffled voice came again.

"I'm getting to it." John took a deep breath and David subconsciously held his own as he waited for another revelation. "Dave, I know you always wondered this about me so... I married my best friend before we left on this mission." He moved out of the camera's view for a moment dragging a spluttering man back with him, a familiar face from the photos. "Dave, I want you to meet your new brother-in-law, Meredith Rodney McKay."

"You said you wouldn't use my first name," Rodney whined.

"What? You don't think my brother will find out?"

David chuckled. John wasn't dead. His brother was alive... and married to another guy, though that wasn't as much of a shock as he thought it should have been.

"Where we've gone is so far away it would take hundreds of lifetimes to get home..."

"I'll have you know I plan to find a quicker way."

John smiled, kissed Rodney openly and happily before looking back at the camera. He shrugged, "So I guess I'll see you soon."

The video ended and when he looked on the drive dozens more files had appeared. David clicked on the one labeled _Destiny_.

END  
 


End file.
